Ángel
by MiloLM
Summary: Ella es como un ángel alado, encerrado y liberado. Él es su captor, que todavía tiene una pluma suya. Y ella la necesita de vuelta para poder volar.


**Título:** Ángel.

 **Personajes:** Kai Chisaki/Overhaul, Eri.

 **Pairings:** -

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no m pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama.

 **Total de palabras:** 1745.

 **Notas:** -

* * *

 **Summary:** Ella es como un ángel alado, encerrado y liberado. Él es su captor, que todavía tiene una pluma suya. Y ella la necesita de vuelta para poder volar.

* * *

 _ **Ángel**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suspira sonoramente, y lleva una de sus actuales manos robóticas a su cabeza. Su cabello se despeina un poco con ello, pero no le interesa. Solamente vuelve sus ojos a la entrada del gran cementerio. Y es tan lúgubre y sucio que le da escalofríos y asco, pero no puede evitarlo.

Niega ligeramente con la cabeza y entra, con el ramo de rosas en la mano izquierda. Se dirige hacia un lugar en específico, la tumba del hombre que lo crió.

Le debe tanto a él, que ha decidido visitarle aún eso implicara tener que ir a uno de los lugares con más riesgo de enfermedad en el mundo, uno lleno de tumbas, con aire frío y olor a muerte.

Pero antes de llegar a su destino algo lo detiene abruptamente y queda aturdido por un momento. Termina observando en silencio lo que se alza varios metros enfrente suyo.

Es una figura menuda, de largo cabello de nieve que se mueve con el viento tan árido de ahí. Delgada, pequeña y blanca. Pareciera frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, empero el uniforme de la academia más peligrosa (más conocida como U.A) deja en claro que jamás podría romperse tan fácil como piensa. Por lo que el hecho de verla allí, aún después de tantos años —años en los que jamás la olvidó su rostro lleno de decisión el día en que decidió escapar de sus garras—, le aturde de sobremanera.

Es como la sombra que le recuerda el demonio en el que se había convertido por haber acorralado y torturado a un ser inocente por mero deseo de conquistar lo imposible.

( _Deplorable, Kai. Horrible._ )

Siente ganas de retirarse lo antes posible, pero no puede. Por lo que, tragándose el orgullo —o lo que sea— que le grita que lo que está a punto de hacer es estúpido, se acerca en silencio, con pasos amargos y arrepentidos de continuar. Hasta que finalmente se detiene y deja las flores justo al lado de otro ramo que antes no estaba ahí.

Ambos se quedan en silencio.

—Él era bueno —es ella quien rompe ese silencio empero no se mueve ni un poco—. Aceptó cuidarme aún después de hacer desaparecer a mi padre.

—Fue una gran persona —alega con voz ronca detrás del tapabocas, y desvía la vista hacia algún otro lado—. Me crió, y todavía así fui una deshonra para él.

—Hiciste algo horrible.

Traga pesado y suspira.

( _Ahí estaban las palabras que tenía miedo de escuchar._ )

—Lo sé.

—... Te perdono.

Kai vuelve la vista al rostro de Eri, con la sorpresa obvia en sus ojos ambarinos. Las palabras se le atoran en la garganta y siente la boca seca. Por primera vez su cuerpo se siente débil y no es por enfermedad.

La jovencita gira la cabeza, y lo mira. Los ojos de rubí llenos de lágrimas pero con una sonrisa preciosa adornando sus labios.

Y esa es la primera vez para Chisaki que la ve sonreír —y quizás también la última—.

Y un pensamiento absurdo llega a su mente. Uno que le encantaría desechar pero resuena y resuena dentro suyo como un eco que quiere escaparse por su boca.

 _Ángel_. Eso es ella. Un precioso ángel que había roto hace tantos años y que volvía para echarle en cara que lo perdona, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, como si no importaran las torturas despiadadas y las palabras que alguna vez profirió hacia ella con el simple y cruel objetivo de romperla en mil pedazos.

Y se siente patético. Y es culpa de Eri, solamente de Eri.

 _Cómo se atreve a venir nada más así a perdonarlo._ Al menos debería odiarlo, repudiarlo y gritarle un par de cosas horrendas hacia su persona. Quizás de esa manera no se sentiría tan enfermo consigo mismo justo como en ese instante.

 _«Ódiame»_ pide en silencio. _«Por favor, ódiame»._

Algo le quema en el pecho. Arde. Es horrible. Como si por el simple hecho de estar cerca de la niña ya le estuviese haciendo daño.

( _Se siente como un demonio._

 _Uno que está siendo castigado por un ángel._ )

—Lo hiciste por él —continúa la jovencita, soltando un suspiro—. Querías llegar más alto, para que se sintiera orgulloso de ti. No te culpo por eso, pero... tus métodos fueron...

 _«Lo sé»._

Es una confesión que jamás saldrá.

—Deberías odiarme —suelta con recelo pero sinceridad, sin dejar de mirar la tumba—. Deberías detestarme por todo.

— _Debería_ —repite en un casi murmullo—, pero no lo hago. No hace falta.

—Te hice daño.

—Y te perdono por eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Odiarte por el resto de mi vida no hará que recupere ni niñez — _«la que me arrebataste sin piedad»_ , se guarda en su interior, dentro una cajita llena de frases innecesarias que quiso soltar a lo largo de su vida. Y observando otra vez al hombre, sonríe—. Es inútil y cansador. No lo necesito.

Overhaul se pregunta dónde había quedado aquella niña rota de antaño. No lo sabe, porque lo que tiene enfrente no es la Eri que alguna vez conoció. La que tenía polvo en los ojos de cereza y que a la vez eran cataratas de miedo y dolor, con los brazos llenos de marcas de aperturas frías, horrendas que se asemejaban a grietas donde bailaba su sangre-alma maldita destinada a destruir al mundo, y portadora de sensaciones vacías, vida muerta con necedades de ignorancia y rendición hacia el sufrimiento de cada momento, cada segundo. No la ve en ella. Sino que ahora es una joven de hermosa sonrisa resplandeciente que ya no teme a nada y encara a su mayor pesadilla, perdonándolo, logrando hacer que se sienta horrible y más y más deplorable a cada segundo que pasara.

( _Cómo te atreves cómo te atreves cómo te atreves..._ )

—No te comprendo —suelta, con la garganta aún seca y un mareo en su interior. Son náuseas que siente de sí mismo—. No comprendo por qué haces esto, Eri.

—No hace falta entenderlo —declara dulcemente—. Sólo debes aceptar mi perdón.

—Eri, ¿qué piensas que haces?

—Te perdono.

—¡Eso no está bien!

Hace tiempo que no había perdido el control, empero una situación así ya le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Y más el hecho del descaro de la jovencita de ir naturalmente a visitar a su abuelo y para luego perdonarlo a él por mancillarle, por asesinarla y revivirla más veces de las que puede contar, por hacerle su inocente vida un maldito infierno donde él era el demonio mayor que se encargaba de torturarla día tras día sin descanso.

 _¡Cómo demonios se atreve a perdonarlo!_

—No pienso aceptar que me perdones.

( _Estúpido ser infernal que no acepta el perdón de un ente celestial._ )

Empero Eri solamente borra su sonrisa por un momento, mostrando una expresión confundida, o más bien, curiosa.

—Bueno... —habla ella, parpadeando y volviendo sus labios una fina línea. Pero luego vuelve a sonreír levemente—. Ya te perdoné así que solo tienes que...

—Que no pienso aceptarlo —interrumpe, frunciendo el ceño con furia—. ¿Tienes al menos una idea de lo que estás haciendo?

—Por supuesto que la tengo —afirma seriamente, y se acerca varios pasos hasta quedar cara a cara, sin miedo. Kai la admira ligeramente por su coraje desvariado. Tiene una mueca de enojo y los ojos de rubí chispeando de penas convertidas en ácido—. ¿Crees que es fácil olvidar todos esos años en los que me mantuviste atrapada bajo tierra? ¿Crees que es fácil dejar de lado el hecho de que aún tengo horribles cicatrices en mis brazos que me recuerdan lo mucho que sufrí en el laboratorio? ¿Crees... que es fácil simplemente dormir por las noches sin tener pesadillas donde muero y revivo una y otra vez por culpa tuya?

 _Ahí está_. Ya puede verlo. La pequeña grieta en la jovencita de porcelana. Una imperfección que es solamente culpa suya y que no puede ser reparada por nadie más.

—¿Crees que es fácil... ignorar todo eso para verte a la cara?

Ella es—

como un ángel alado, encerrado y liberado. Pero su captor todavía tiene una pluma suya. Y la necesita de vuelta para poder volar.

Su expresión su suaviza con alivio. Las lágrimas en el rostro de la muchacha volvieron, tantas como antaño, empapando sus mejillas coloreadas con el mismo tono carmín de las manzanas que ama comer. Aunque a diferencia de que no es dulce, sino amargo.

( _Se siente algo mal al verla así, es realmente confuso y molesto._ )

—No es fácil —reitera con su vocecilla cargada de lástima—. Y por eso...

 _«Debes odiarme»._

—Te perdono —afirma una vez más, formando otra gran sonrisa y abriendo los brazos, como incitando a un acto cariñoso—. Porque no es fácil es que quiero perdonarte.

 _Ángel. Ángel. Ángel._

Sigue repitiéndose en la mente Chisaki.

 _Ángel. Ángel. Ángel._

Ella debería odiarlo y simplemente lo está perdonando.

Ríe con sequedad mientras la muchachita se limpia los restos de galaxia líquida empañada de oportunidades brillantes y dulzuras amargas. Su risa es baja porque se supone que es una burla hacia sí mismo por ser tan patético.

—Eres como un ángel, Eri.

Las palabra simplemente decidieron huir, y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Ella le observa con sorpresa, los ojos de fuego que chocan con el sol más apagado que cualquier otro en el universo.

—Eres un ángel. —Repite con una sonrisa bajo la máscara negra.

Eri lo procesa, y al final también le sonríe.

 _«Un ángel que perdonó a un demonio»._

Al final la niña le ha abrazado, sellando sus palabras. Lo ha perdonado y salvado del infierno terrenal en el que vive.

Ambos lloran. Es un deplorable monstruo arrepentido en brazos de un ser precioso, quebrado y reconstruido.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
